


dipped in ink (this wasn’t really what i pictured death as)

by blackmagicforever



Series: Harry Potter AUs Collection [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chaotic Harry Potter, Dimension Travel, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Trans Harry Potter, she goes by heather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicforever/pseuds/blackmagicforever
Summary: she died. she was sure of it. she wasn’t sure why she opened her eyes again, and the face of a redhead woman with dazzling, tired emerald eyes was the first thing she saw again. then the woman murmured “my harry, you’re going to live”, and she started screaming.or: this is what happens when you die, but not quite.alternatively: person one (1) failed at one thing; to die, and now reincarnated as harry fucking potter. well, timeline, who is she?
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Series: Harry Potter AUs Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647391
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: BLACKMAGICFOREVER'S WORKS





	1. You Never See It Coming, Until You Do

_**ONE** _

_**YOU NEVER SEE IT COMING, UNTIL YOU DO** _

The first thing she saw was light. The second was feeling sticky hands, rough cloth around her, and skin that called out to her. A mother’s skin.

Then she looked up dazely. Emerald stone, carved and tired, red hair sticking with sweat around the soft face of a woman. And tears, of what, she didn’t know.

“My Harry, you’re going to live,” the woman murmured at the crown of her head.

Then the words registered in her brain.

_ No, _ she thought,  _ it can’t be. No, no, no, no way. _

“Lily,” a man’s voice broke the silence with emotion, “Harry, my world.”

“James,” Lily,  _ Lily _ said.

And Harry blinked at James.

That’s when she opened her mouth and screamed.

“Oh, darling.” Lily murmured, rocking Harry softly. “Shh, my love. Mommy loves you, Dada loves you.”

She looked up at James and then at the door of the room. On the other side, she could practically hear the battalion, the members of the Order that had come to protect them if Voldemort decided to attack them during the childbirth.

“Congratulations, Mrs. and Mr. Potter.” Minerva McGonagall sighed tiredly from the chair next to the bed where she had sat upon after hours of helping Lily deliver. “Lily, James.”

“Minnie,” James smiled tiredly, and cheekily. James stretched and stood up. “Lily-pad, you stay with Minnie. I’ll tell Pads and the rest the good news.”

James leaned down to kiss Harry’s head and share a quick kiss with Lily before scampering out the room. Instantly there was a hush, before the exclamation of “I’m a godfather!” reached the room.

“Go to sleep, Lily.” Minerva waved her wand over the chair James sat before and transfigured it into a baby crib. “Morning will come soon, and you two will be safe.”

* * *

Outside the room James was subtly shaking his right hand. He was sure that he’ll feel the bruises tomorrow morning, not that it mattered right now. Until the night of Harry’s birth passes, he won’t be able to relax.

“I’ll keep the first watch with a few others scouting the perimeter, alright?” Sirius clapped a hand on James’ shoulder. “Get some shut eye, Prongs. Prongslet and Lily-flower needs you to be on your top form, you can’t do that dead on your feet.”

“Morbid much?” Remus said, quietly next to them.

Sirius shrugged with indifference. “We’re still alive, are we not?”

James chuckled humorously, “Until the bastard is dead,  _ we _ are better off as dead. Officially at least.”

“The Longbottoms are under the fidelius, no?”

“And we will, as well.” James sighed, his eyes strayed to the door that lead to his wife and son. “I’m tired.”

“Go sleep, Jamsie.” Sirius said, softly. “We’ll be here.”

“If he comes…”

“He’ll have to go through me, James.” Sirius said, seriously.

James nodded, holding eye contact with Sirius for a few seconds before turning heel.

The night was long. The day after was longer.

But swaddled in blankets and stuffed toys,  _ she _ couldn’t help but think…  _ Fuck my life. _


	2. This Is My Life Now, I Am One With The Floor

_**TWO** _

_**THIS IS MY LIFE NOW, I AM ONE WITH THE FLOOR** _

She chose the name Heather, because her old one didn’t suit Harry’s body. And also, Heather from the movie “Heather” sounds niche... Maybe she should’ve chosen Vanessa, now that she thinks about it, or was it Veronica?

_ Heather Vanessa Potter, _ she mused, _ or Heather Veronica Potter? _

She was eight in that lifetime, inside the cupboard.

_ The Dursleys aren’t that bad, in reality. _ Heather muses to herself, _ They’re just… fat, loud, and Petunia is such a Karen it’s physically painful. _

The girl, in the body of Harry Potter, busied herself with the chores of the day. Soon she’ll be eleven,  _ again, _ and she’ll make sure she’s far away from the Dursleys when Hagrid drops her off at Diagon Alley.

_ Besides, _ Heather snickered under her breath,  _ thanks to Tuney, I know how to cook five stars meals esqué. _

She finished mopping the floors and the windows, making her way towards the garden.

_ The real question is, _ Heather sighed, basking in the sun for a mere moment before moving towards the shed. _ Should I go to Hogwarts? Or not? _

She pushed the doors of the shed open and threw a glance over her shoulder to the rose bushes. Just a mild snip today, and weeding out the dead roses.

_ Also, the malnutrition and weak bones, _ Heather plotted in her head. _ I should check it out with the goblins. Here’s to hoping they do cleanses of the body and healing aside from bank things. _

Heather worked under the sun for a few hours before retreating back inside.

“Boy!” Petunia’s shrill grated Heather’s ears. “Do the dishes!”

“Yes, Aunt Petunia.” Heather brushed her untameable hair out of the way. Sighing to herself, she dragged a small stool to stand on to wash the dishes.

The summer dragged out the same way. And then the school year came, Heather made sure her library card worked still, spent all her time in the library self studying the courses she didn’t get to finish her last lifetime, and stayed out of the way of the Dursleys. That repeated itself for three more years until the letter from Hogwarts came.

_ Now, now,  _ Heather mused to herself,  _ what to do, how to do it. _

She mused to herself a lot.

“Up! Get up!” shrill came from the outside of the cupboard. But nevertheless, that would be five weeks away, it was 23rd of June.

“I’m up, Aunt Petunia.” Heather rolled her eyes, flicked the spiders away with small bursts of magic, and got ‘dressed’.  _ God, paint me blonde, make me wear blue, and call me Cinderella, why don’t you, _ she thought dryly.

“Today is my precious Duddy’s birthday and I won’t let you ruin it!” Petunia screeched. Well, at least that how Heather heard it.

Sighing, Heather waited for Dudley to pass through before making her way out of the cupboard.

The scent of fresh cooked bacon and made coffee waffed the kitchen, where all the presents for Dudley were placed.

_ This is so sad, I should just run away. _ Heather rolled her eyes at Dudley throwing a tantrum,  _ Siked, bitch. _

_ Oh, no. _ Heather groaned internally,  _ I just swore, and I was doing so well this summer. _

Before the phone rang, Heather subtly snuck out of the kitchen and unplugged it. Then she returned and waited at the door.

“Aunt Petunia,” Heather said, “should I be going now to Mrs. Figg’s house?”

Petunia pursed her lips tightly, as if she had sucked on a bitter, acidic lemon. She nodded in jerky motions and shooed her away.

Heather absolutely loved magic. She had been pocketing spare change from the Dursleys and going to the nearest kiosk to change the money for bills, hiding the money in the cupboard.

Heather changed clothes, some light sweatpants she had cut and adjusted to her skinny hips and a shirt she had altered slightly (read: a lot) for her skinny torso.

Then she practically bolted out of the house. Making sure Petunia wasn’t watching her through the windows, Heather waited for a few seconds before bolting towards the nearest bus station. Which, of course, had a bus nearing it. Heather had timed it perfectly, plotting a way to get out of the house.

_ With Dumbledore’s spy out of the commission, the Dursleys on a trip, I am free!  _ Heather sat on the bus with a small smug smirk. The bus left her at a station where she had to wait thirty minutes for another bus to take her to London. She bought a bottle of water and an energy bar to eat while waiting.

When she finally stepped on London, Heather sighed. Then, with a horrifying realization, she came to the conclusion that  _ she didn’t know where the fuck the Leaky Cauldron was. _

_ Oh, Heaths. _ She mentally berated herself, _ Why do you do this to yourself all the time. _

“Whatever,” she said after a solid minute of internally panicking. “I’ll just wing it.”

* * *

Turns out that Heather just had to turn around, and right there, as if it was magic, the Leaky Cauldron was right in front of the bus station.

_ Potter luck, am I right? _ Heather snarked to herself as she made her way through the throng of people around her.


End file.
